Desde Rusia,con Amor
by Chiru Less
Summary: Por una serie de inconvencientes, Victor, Yuuri y Yurio se desencuentran completamente, generando ansiedad y temor en el otro. Pero cuando finalmente pueden contactarse, se percatan de que todo ha valido la pena. Basado en parte del Capitulo 8 del anime
1. Vicchan

**Yuri! on Ice no me pertenece, es obra e idea de Kubo. Solo escribo por diversión.**

* * *

\- ¿Vic…Vicchan?

\- Sí, así es.

La sonrisa que la mujer le devolvía, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos anegados en nostalgia le indicaban a Víctor que aquello no era ni de lejos una broma. Con la sorpresa dibujada en las facciones, giró nuevamente la mirada en aquella fotografía de Yuuri, algunos años atrás, con un caniche más pequeño que el suyo. Ambos parecían muy felices juntos, y al ruso le recordó la relación estrecha que tenía con Makkachin…hecho que le recordó por qué estaba allí sólo, en Japón, y no con Yuuri, en Rusia.

Se le contrajo el corazón, una opresión que no sabía bien si era miedo o desesperanza se instaló en su pecho. Chasqueó la lengua, intentando despejar la mente.

No había llegado lo suficientemente rápido aún en avión, y el veterinario había que tomar la decisión por él. Habían operado al can, quien había sufrido una obstrucción intestinal provocada por el plástico que había tragado sin querer con los Majjus. Ahora, siendo ya entrada la mañana, sólo podían esperar a que el animal despertara de un sueño para Víctor demasiado prolongado. Pasaban las horas y Makkachin no despertaba, lo que le generaba todavía más ansiedad de la que ya tenía acumulada encima.

Por supuesto, no había dormido nada, y para colmo de males, Yuuri no contestaba el teléfono. Había llamado una y otra vez para ver cómo iban las cosas con Yakov, cómo se sentía sin él ahora que debía bailar el estilo libre sólo, quería contarle acerca de Makkachin, de lo que había descubierto de él en esas angustiantes horas de espera…pero no. Y no estaba apagado, simplemente el celular sonaba sin que nadie lo atendiese. ¿Le había sucedido algo acaso a él también…? No, no podía pensar así, ya estaba siendo fatalista.

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando otra vez despejarse. El cansancio lo tenía mal; de seguro Yuuri estaba durmiendo, o practicando, o peleándose con Yurio. Sí, eso debía de ser…aunque le generó un poco de desazón percatarse de que no estaba tan atento a él como le hubiese gustado. Frunció el ceño. Tenía que dejar de ser tan egoísta, una vez en su vida…

\- … porque Yuuri no pudo volver a tiempo.- se percató con vergüenza que la madre de Yuuri había seguido hablando y él no había oído la mitad de las cosas, enfrascado en sus elucubraciones.- Eso lo deprimió bastante. Fingía estar bien cuando llamaba a casa, pero…

\- Ya veo. Debía de quererlo mucho, como yo quiero a mi Makkachin.

Un silencio que no resultó incómodo se instaló entre ambos mientras seguían observando aquella fotografía. Yuuri parecía tan inocente…le había puesto su nombre a un perro. Sonrió. Lejos de molestarle le causó una extraña sensación de pertenencia…Yuuri parecía admirarlo antes de que se conocieran…personalmente nunca le había preguntado demasiado sobre ello porque le cohibía sentirse el centro de atención por el patinaje en cuanto a relaciones personales se trataba, y descubrir que el menor le había estado ocultando eso, quizás por la misma razón…

\- Siempre te ha admirado.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí, incluso tenía la habitación empapelada con tu rostro.- la madre rió, y Víctor volvió a sorprenderse.- Creo que quitó todo cuando llegaste, le daba pena que lo supieras.

Se quedó mirando a la mujer sin decir nada. La opresión que momentos antes sentía apretándole el corazón se fue aflojando un poco, y un calor desconocido hasta ese momento comenzó a extenderse por su pecho, relajándolo. ¿Qué era aquello, por qué se sentía tan bien? Recordó fugazmente como hacía casi dos años Yuuri había rechazado su oferta de tomarse una fotografía juntos y cómo, cuando decidió convertirse en su entrenador, parecía haber decidido conocerlo a él, a Víctor Nikoforov, y no al pentacampeón mundial, pese a la gran admiración que el japonés le había tenido en secreto durante tanto tiempo.

Y era la primera persona que lo había hecho.

¿Era por eso que se sentía tan conmovido? De repente sintió ganas de llorar, y no sabía si era el estrés causado por Makkachin, la falta de sueño y el que Yuuri no contestara el celular que lo tenía histérico, o la asombrosa revelación que acababa de sufrir.

Volvió a tomar el celular. Las 10:50. Lo apretó inconscientemente en su mano, como si creyera que así Yuuri lo llamaría o mandaría alguna señal de vida. Incluso había intentado enviarle un mensaje a Yurio, y tampoco le había contestado. Con Yakov ni había probado porque sabía que su ex entrenador ni siquiera se dignaría a contestarle sobre el bienestar de su patinador…estaba cansado y no quería formarse ideas extrañas, pero, ¿por qué ninguno de los dos le contestaban? ¿Lo estaban haciendo adrede, acaso?

\- ¿Sucede algo malo?

\- No, sólo estaba pensando en Makkachin.

La dulzura en la voz de la madre de Yuuri lo puso peor. Aquella mujer, quien le conocía hacía tan poco lo había integrado a su seno familiar como uno más con una confianza que Víctor aún no entendía pero agradecía enormemente, y quien ahora intentaba consolarlo por un perro, como si fuese Yuuri…no podía decirle que su hijo no estaba devolviendo las llamadas ni los mensajes desde que había llegado a Japón porque seguramente era alarmarla en vano, además de que seguro todo estaba bien. Tenía que comenzar a calmarse.

\- Estará bien. Tu cariño lo salvará, ya verás. Ahora ven, vamos a tomar un café, se te nota el sueño en la cara.- volvió a sonreírle maternalmente, tomándolo del brazo y llevándolo lejos de aquel santuario que Yuuri había conservado para Vicchan.- Y nuestro Yuuri también estará bien, no te preocupes. Es más maduro y autosuficiente de lo que parece.

La expresión usada por la mujer le sorprendió y agradó a partes iguales. Se dejó llevar hacia la cocina, seguro de que necesitaba ese café. Decidió soltar el celular, aunque fuese un momento. Antes de irse, lo dejó en una pequeña mesita al lado de la fotografía.

Makkachin ahora le necesitaba más que nunca…Y su Yuuri estaba bien, como lo había dicho su madre.

Sólo debía confiar.

* * *

N/a: Victor sabía ya de la admiracion de Yuri por el...pero no a ese extremo xD

Continuamos!


	2. Yurio

Chasqueó la lengua y movió nerviosamente la pierna, impaciente y ansioso. Elevó la mirada de su celular en busca de algún rostro conocido en aquel hotel en donde se alojaba ahora sólo, pero en el gran hall no había ni una sola persona que pudiese ayudarlo.

No es que fuese de vida o muerte que su teléfono decidiese fallar justo en ese momento, ya había sucedido antes y todos sus conocidos sabían donde se hallaba y adónde debían llamar en caso de emergencia, pero estaba el hecho de que no podía comunicarse con Víctor, saber si había llegado bien, cómo estaba Makkachin, decirle que todo estaba bien cuando en realidad moría presa de la inseguridad al no tenerlo a su lado para la coreografía libre, sólo…sólo oír su voz. Saber que dentro de la desgracia estaba bien, allá a miles de kilómetros de distancia…jamás pensó que tenerlo lejos, por sólo unas horas, lo pusiese así de ansioso…¿o eran los nervios de la competición y la ansiedad de no saber lo que sucedía con el perro lo que lo tenía así? Recordó a Vicchan, como él no pudo estar a su lado cuando más lo necesitaba…no había querido que a Víctor le sucediese lo mismo, pero aún así…

Suspiró, resignado. Quizás el aparato se había quedado sin batería, porque ni siquiera se encendía. Se dispuso a volver a su habitación y enchufarlo…sino funcionaba iba a tener que pedir al personal del hotel que le comunicaran con su hogar…no quería que notaran la ansiedad que lo dominaba, no sabía por qué…

¿Dónde estaban todos? Fue la pregunta que se le cruzó por la mente, subiendo por el ascensor. El lugar estaba plagado de periodistas, personal de servicio y demás personas que hablaban todos en un idioma diferente y desconocido para él. Oyó el acento ruso y se preguntó cómo sería oír a su entrenador hablando fluido en su lengua natal…frunció el ceño mientras observaba inútilmente su celular, como si eso lo hiciese funcionar.

Ahora que se percataba de ello, no conocía casi nada de la vida de Víctor. Él sólo conocía de memoria lo que había leído en reportajes sobre sus gustos, hobbies y metas personales, pero no conocía nada acerca de su familia, su vida diaria en Rusia, su niñez. Víctor le había preguntado todo cuánto había podido sobre él e incluso había vivido – vivía – en su hogar, con su familia, y él…nunca se había molestado en preguntarle…se le ocurrió pensar que, quizás si patinaba al día siguiente sólo, algún familiar del ruso se preocuparía, y a él le hubiese gustado poder avisarles que todo estaba bien, poder…poder tener ese tipo de confianza como la que él mismo le había dado a Víctor.

Suspiró otra vez, cansado. Apenas había dormido, y el cansancio y el estrés le estaban haciendo delirar. Sólo esperaba que todo estuviese bien, que Makkachin no muriese, y que Víctor volviese. Sabía , porque no era tonto, que no iba a llegar a estar con él ese día, pero por lo menos…que volviese por él. Que se sintiese orgulloso de su desempeño, que notase lo mucho que se había esforzado pese a que sentía que estaba a la deriva al borde de un precipicio, que se sentía sólo, inseguro…que le dijese que ahora irían al Campeonato Mundial juntos. Y que volviesen a Japón, que su familia y Makkachin los estuviesen esperando, como siempre…

El ascensor se detuvo en el piso 9, donde estaba su habitación. Las puertas se abrieron, dejando a la vista un corredor amplio, bien iluminado, con sendas puertas blancas, alfombras rojas y hermosamente decorado. Se quedó mirándolo, como hipnotizado. Las piernas no se le movieron pese a que su objetivo era llegar a su habitación, cargar aquel maldito aparato y comunicarse con su entrenador.

Algo le dijo que debía seguir subiendo. Una corazonada, un presentimiento. Un nuevo tipo de ansiedad se apoderó de su pecho, y sabía que, en esa ocasión, no tenía nada que ver con la competencia, con Víctor ni con Makkachin.

De un momento a otro llevado por un impulso repentino, presionó el número 12, y las puertas del ascensor volvieron a cerrarse, subiendo.

Apenas lo hizo se arrepintió. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, golpeando su pecho. Tragó saliva, un poco nervioso. Yakov, antes de desaparecer, le había dicho que ellos se hospedaban – desgraciadamente para él.- en el mismo hotel – auspiciado por los sponsors, había dicho.- y que ante cualquier emergencia podía subir.

El problema era que allí estaba Yurio. Ya estaba por volver a presionar insistentemente el número 9 cuando el ascensor se detuvo, y las puertas volvieron a abrirse. Aquello era una muy mala idea, vista por donde la mirase…

Pero aún así sacó coraje de no sabía dónde, y puso un pie fuera del elevador. Y luego el otro. Y el artefacto cerró sus puertas y se alejó de aquel piso, seguramente llamado por otro sector del hotel, impidiéndole, ahora si, arrepentirse de su elección.

Comenzó a caminar, observando las distintas numeraciones. Le había dicho que estaban en la 127…123, 125…

Y como un tonto, quedó de pie frente a la habitación 127. Miró hacia los lados, sabiéndose solo, y se acercó con precaución a la puerta, pegando el oído. No se oía absolutamente nada, ni siquiera algún sonido apagado. Nada. La frustración amenazó con dominarlo…

Pero se quedó allí, en aquella posición, aguardando. Le pareció oír algo, demasiado sutil…quizás se lo había imaginado…

Golpeó dos veces, indeciso. Al no recibir respuesta, golpeó con mayor ahínco.

Y se aterró al oír la llave dando vuelta en la cerradura rápidamente. La puerta se abrió de par en par con violencia, revelando a Yurio - vestido apenas con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta que le quedaba demasiado grande con el dibujo de lo que parecía ser un gato demasiado gordo – que lo observaba, como siempre, con cara de pocos amigos. Tenía el cabello levemente revuelto, lo que quizás significaba que ni siquiera se había levantado aún…

\- ¿Qué quieres, cerdo?.- la expresión furibunda del vándalo ruso empeoró cuando Yuuri comenzó a gesticular, como si se estuviese asfixiando por la falta de respuesta. Y es que había ido hasta allí llevado por un impulso, no por nada real.- ¿Eh? Pasa.

Yurio se quitó, dejándole espacio para ingresar. Yuuri lo miró sorprendido, accediendo y entrando. Oyó el portazo a sus espaldas, sobresaltándolo; ahora, con la puerta cerrada, notaba la oscuridad que allí había. Parecía que el chico estaba solo. No había ningún aparato encendido, y la única luz que parecía provenir de aquel lugar era debajo de una puerta lejana, seguramente la habitación privada del rubio.

\- ¿Sabes algo del perro?.- preguntó en tono hosco caminando hacia la pequeña sala de estar, encendiendo la luz. Ahora que el japonés podía verlo bien…no era posible, pero tenía ojeras. Parecía que, como él, no había podido dormir muy bien. ¿Acaso también estaba preocupado por Makkachin?

\- No…no he podido comunicarme con Víctor.- el nombre del mayor pareció molestar a Yurio.- Estoy seguro de que estará bien, es un animalito muy fuerte y…

\- No me gustan los perros. Sólo espero que sobreviva, es todo.

\- Sí, supongo que sí.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ambos. Yuuri no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer. Temía que si nombraba algo referente a su coreografía corta el rubio le asesinase, pero no sabía que otro tema podía compartir con él. Segundos después se percató de que Yurio no le estaba prestando atención, y parecía más atento a algo que escapaba de su visual; miraba insistentemente algo que estaba sobre una mesita lejana, detrás de él. Luego volvía a mirar hacia su habitación, y así sucesivamente.

\- ¿Esperas una llamada? Eh…ahora que lo recuerdo… ¿tendrías un cargador a mano? Creo que me quedé sin batería.- dijo al darse vuelta y percatarse de que observaba el teléfono fijo. El ruso se sobresaltó ante su pregunta.

\- Sí…quiero decir, qué demonios te importa. Espera.- bufó, molesto.

Sin mediar palabras se encaminó con paso rápido y ofuscado hacia su habitación. Abrió la puerta – que chocó contra la pared – se oyó un revoltijo en su interior, un golpe, y el rubio volvió a aparecer en su campo visual, asustándolo. Sonrió nervioso. ¿Cómo era que se sintiera tan incómodo con un niño?

\- Toma.- en vez de un cargador, le ofreció su propio celular.- Llámalo al idiota. Debe…debe estar preocupado.

Vio un pequeño rubor extenderse por su piel blanca con la poca luz que se proyectaba. Yuuri tomó el celular sin decir nada, agradecido. El número de Víctor ya estaba en la pantalla. Se limitó a marcarlo y llevarse el aparato al oído, ansioso. Sonó, y sonó.

\- No contesta.- lo dijo más para si mismo, pero Yurio volvió a hacer cara de pocos amigos.

\- Sigue probando. Iré por algo de beber.

Yuuri notó que Yurio también se sentía un poco fuera de lugar en su presencia, aunque fuese de carácter más fuerte. Lo oyó revolver también en la habitación contigua. Volvió a intentar establecer comunicación, sin éxito. Soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo, mirando la pantalla iluminada del celular. Salió del número de Víctor, que figuraba marcado 3 veces. Sin proponérselo, desvió la mirada un poco más abajo. Yurio había marcado otro número insistentemente. Más de 20 veces.

El nombre del contacto era " _Abuelo_ ".

¿Esa era la llamada que esperaba? No quería ser entrometido, pero…

Pero el teléfono comenzó a vibrar en su mano repentinamente. Un número con demasiados caracteres estaba llamando; Yurio no lo tenía agendado, y entró en pánico. No había señales de Yurio cerca…

\- ¡Yurio…!

Atendió.

Y el pánico aumentó.

La voz de una mujer le hablaba velozmente en un ruso completamente ininteligible. No sabía cómo decirle que él no era Yurio, que ya iba a buscarlo en algún idioma que ambos comprendieran.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Como un huracán, Yurio le quitó el teléfono de la mano bruscamente, casi lanzándole el vaso que había traído de la cocina para él. Yuuri depositó la bebida en la mesa, sin despegar la vista del rubio. A medida que iba oyendo lo que fuese que le dijese aquella mujer, su rostro se desfiguraba entre la preocupación y el desasosiego. Le respondió en el mismo tono rápido y ansioso, ininteligible para él.

Finalmente, la llamada terminó. El silencio se apoderó de la sala parcialmente a oscuras, y era pesado, tenso. Yuuri aguardó, casi sin respirar. Yurio se limitó a mirar el teléfono, como si aquella cosa estuviese a punto de estallar. Le temblaba la mano que lo sostenía.

\- ¿E…Está todo bien, Yurio?.- lo susurró, incapaz de hablar más fuerte. No sabía a ciencia cierta si el otro le había alcanzado a oír.

\- Mi…mi abuelo.- se limitó a decir en el mismo tono que él. Esperó a que pudiese continuar la frase.- Él…Él está…lo llevaron a un hospital…creen que le dio un ataque…

\- ¿…Eh?

Y lo oyó. La penumbra no le dejaba ver muy bien, pero oyó el sonido inconfundible del llanto mal disimulado. Le vio restregándose los ojos ansiosamente. Él mismo volvió a ponerse ansioso.

\- Deberías ir. Yo le diré a Yakov cuando vuelva…

\- No…No sé dónde queda. Ni en qué habitación está, ni si me dejarán entrar.- lo dijo todo rápido, con la voz tomada, y a Yuuri le dio la impresión de que estaba a punto de lanzar el celular contra la pared.- No conozco a nadie aquí…

\- ¿Q-Quién llamó, entonces?

\- Mi hermana. Que está a miles de kilómetros de distancia, y como siempre, nunca está cuando la necesito.

El silencio volvió a instalarse entre ambos, sólo interrumpido por los pequeños hipidos del menor, quien parecía presa del pánico. A diferencia de antes aquel silencio no era pesado, sino asfixiante. Yuuri sentía que cada segundo que pasaba era un segundo perdido que no había tomado una decisión. No sabía por qué, pero se sintió responsable por el rubio. Pese a su mal carácter, fuerte personalidad y de que se había desenvuelto hasta donde él sabía sólo en el mundo del patinaje, Yuuri se estaba dando cuenta en esos momentos que era sólo un niño. Y la situación urgente lo había desbordado y encontrado sólo. ¿Dónde estaba Yakov? Miró hacia todos lados, buscando un reloj. No sabía ni qué hora era desde que su teléfono se había apagado…

\- Vamos.- lo dijo impulsivamente, y se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho cuando el rubio levantó la mirada, húmeda y desorientada hacia él.- Yo te llevaré. ¿Sabes el nombre del lugar? No conozco mucho, pero juntos llegaremos. Y él estará bien, te lo prometo.

Al decir aquello tomó los hombros del menor, en un intento de hacerlo reaccionar. No podía dejar de pensar en lo último que le había dicho…su madre ausente en un momento así, ¿dónde estaba? ¿ Y su padre…?…él no iba a dejarlo sólo.

Fuese la hora que fuese, la competencia podía esperar.

Ya podría comunicarse con Víctor luego. Dejó su celular sobre la mesa, al lado del vaso, e instó a Yurio a que se cambiara. El rubio, un poco torpe y aún en shock, obedeció sin chistar. O quizás, por primera vez, alguien le estaba acompañando en algo.

Cuando salieron de la habitación, Yuuri se percató de que ya no se sentía tan pesado como antes, y se alegró de haber seguido aquella corazonada que lo llevó hasta el piso número 12.


	3. Makkachin

Iba a hacer un pozo en el medio del corredor de aspecto estéril de aquella veterinaria. La madre y hermana de Yuuri lo observaban un poco preocupadas, y él era incapaz de mantener la compostura. No recordaba que hubiese estado tan ansioso antes, ni siquiera en la víspera de la final de algún Campeonato Mundial.

Hacía más de 15 minutos que estaban esperando que el veterinario terminara de atender otra urgencia; Víctor sabía bien dónde se hallaba Makkachin, pero dentro de la impaciencia y la ansiedad que lo embargaban, aún conservaba el juicio de realidad y los buenos modales. No podía simplemente irrumpir, como si fuese su propia casa, e ir a ver a su mascota en medio de un lugar que no le pertenecía. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo deseó ser el famoso patinador ruso que tenía las puertas abiertas allí donde fuera, y no el simple dueño de un perro que se había atorado con un plástico…pegó otra vuelta más, y para aumentar su locura, volvió a mirar el celular.

Las 13:00. Yurio le había llamado hacía unas horas, justo cuando él había dejado el celular a un lado. Había elegido justo ese momento…¿Le habría pasado algo a Yuuri, acaso? Lo había llamado tres veces y en ninguna de las ocasiones había dejado un mensaje de voz, ni le había enviado un mensaje de texto. Por supuesto, cuando él quiso devolver la llamada se había encontrado con el buzón de voz, y luego simplemente sonaba y sonaba, y nadie atendía.

El pánico lo embargó por un momento; luego, con el paso de los minutos, se dijo a sí mismo que no podía llegar a tener tanta mala suerte de que justo cuando él debía ausentarse a Yuuri tendría que sucederle algo malo. Y si así hubiese sido, por muy nimio que fuese, le había prácticamente suplicado a Yakov que lo llamase, que se comunicase con él de inmediato, por cualquier medio. Y no lo había hecho, por lo que debía de suponer que estaba todo bien…quizás Yurio sólo quería volver a reprocharle el no haber cumplido su promesa, o…por un fugaz instante se le cruzó por la cabeza que quizás había sido Yuuri…pero…él tenía su propio teléfono…que no atendía desde hacía más de 5 horas. Faltaban aún algunas horas para que comenzase el estilo libre…

\- Víctor.- su nombre lo devolvió a la realidad.

Levantó la mirada, aturdido. La madre y hermana de Yuuri se habían levantado de sus asientos y estaban frente al veterinario, quien tenía su chaqueta con manchas de sangre; se estaba sacando unos guantes de látex, también manchados de rojo carmesí, mientras hablaba con ambas. Se le cerró la garganta y un nudo en el estómago se le formó al mismo tiempo que su corazón parecía contraerse y hacerse minúsculo en su pecho, doloroso. Con dos o tres grandes zancadas estuvo al lado de los tres.

Sólo iba a poder retener la poca información que le confirmara el horror. Sólo eso y colapsaría. Pasó sus largos dedos por su cabello, revolviéndolo un poco. Se aclaró la garganta, intentando despejar su mente de Yuuri, Yurio y la competencia.

\- ¿Está usted bien, señor Nikiforov?- el veterinario lo miró extrañado. ¿Su rostro era tan deplorable?

\- No muy bien, a decir verdad. Dígame, por favor. Sólo dígalo.

\- Está bien.- inspiró aire bruscamente

¿Es que acaso no tenía compasión, ni un poco de delicadeza? ¿Iba a decírselo así, sin más? Más que nunca, y sin poder evitarlo traerlo una vez más a su mente en forma irremediable, le hubiese gustado contar con Yuuri a su lado. Su mano en la suya, su hombro pegado al suyo, algún susurro de aliento. Lo que fuese, sólo su presencia, saberlo allí con él. De repente, se sintió muy vulnerable.

\- …que ya puede llevarlo. Se nota que lo extraña.- le sonrió.

\- ¿…Perdón, cómo dijo? Lo siento, estoy un poco distraído.

\- Que ya puede llevarlo a su casa, señor Nikiforov. Makkachin está ya con mucha vitalidad, nadie diría que pasó por una cirugía hace unas horas. Nada de sólidos por estas 48 horas, sólo líquido. Y mañana quiero hacerle un chequeo.

Tardó unos segundos más en comprender lo que aquel hombre, su nuevo Dios, acababa de decirle. Contra todo pronóstico, Makkachin estaba vivo, se había salvado. Y le estaba esperando.

\- Con permiso.

Bueno, le había pedido permiso, eso debía de contar. Oyó que alguien le decía algo, no sabía si la madre de Yuuri o su hermana; atravesó el corredor que lo separaba de la puerta que sabía lo llevaría a Makkachin a grandes zancadas, prácticamente corriendo. Se estampó contra la misma, abriéndola y siguiendo su camino hacia otro corredor. Giró en otro pasillo, y descubrió las jaulas.

Se dio de bruces contra el piso, gateando hasta donde estaba su fiel compañero, que le meneaba la cola débilmente.

Y no pudo evitar que se le nublara la vista a causa de las lágrimas.

Abrió la pequeña puerta de rejas que lo separaba del caniche, teniendo cuidado de no estropear nada; parecía tener un suero aún en una de sus patas y el vientre vendado, pero más allá de eso, parecía el mismo de siempre, sólo que un poco adormilado. Al ver a su dueño intentó incorporarse, hecho que Víctor evitó a toda costa poniéndose prácticamente sobre él, medio metido dentro de la amplia jaula. Le susurró en un ruso lento y apacible, tranquilizándolo. Cuando el perro lamió su rostro, no pudo evitar que un pequeño sollozo se le escapara.

Hundió la cara en su pelaje, cuidando de no hacerle daño. Y lloró. Lloró por el estrés que había pasado en el avión, el que había pasado cuando había llegado y el perro ya estaba operado y no sabían su verdadero pronóstico. Lloró por la ansiedad que le provocaba no estar en el lugar donde también le necesitaban, por los nervios y la incertidumbre de no saber por qué Yuuri no le contestaba el teléfono, y por la falta de sueño que seguía mermando sus capacidades mentales.

Y de desahogó, largo y tendido. Cuando pasaron los minutos y se dio cuenta que la tormenta había pasado, se dispuso a salir de su refugio. Makkachin lo observaba un poco asustado de su reacción. Lo acarició de arriba abajo mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro, ya con una sonrisa instalada.

Ahora sí, debía…no, tenía que lograr comunicarse con Yuuri. Sabía que, fuera donde estuviese, el menor estaría preocupado por él. Por el perro. Necesitaba explotar de alegría con la única persona que ahora lo comprendía, lo acompañaba. Pero sobre todo estaba siendo egoísta, porque necesitaba oírlo. Necesitaba saber de su alivio, necesitaba sus palabras de tranquilidad, de que ya todo estaba bien, de que él estaba bien por más de que le mintiese, de que podría con la competencia.

Porque estaba sólo en Rusia, pero acompañado desde la distancia. Víctor siempre estaría con él, por muchos kilómetros que se interpusieran entre ellos.

Y necesitaba que Yuuri lo supiera. Ya.

Cuando pudo salir de la jaula un poco más repuesto, se encontró con la madre de Yuuri a sus espaldas, esperándolo. Desvió la mirada, un poco avergonzado por su comportamiento infantil. La mujer se limitó a acariciarle la cabeza, aún en el suelo.

\- Llevémoslo a casa.- otra vez aquel sentimiento de pertenencia se instaló en su pecho. "A casa". Tenía un lugar allí que podían considerar, Makkachin y él, su hogar.

\- Claro.

Les costó un poco cargarlo hasta el auto. El padre de Yuuri los aguardaba pacientemente, y meterlo dentro del asiento trasero requirió el esfuerzo de los tres. Por supuesto, él fue detrás con Makkachin, junto con la hermana del menor.

\- Ah, Víctor.- el aludido elevó la cabeza al oír su nombre. El padre de Yuuri lo observaba por el espejo retrovisor con la mirada tranquila y despejada.- Yuko quería hablar contigo. Creo que sucedió algo con Yurio. Está en el hotel.

\- Ah…Gracias.

No supo qué más decir.

¿Es que acaso salía de una desgracia y se metía en la otra?

Ahora podía llegar a vislumbrar por qué nadie en toda la extensión de Rusia contestaba sus llamados.


End file.
